once_upon_the_once_upon_the_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Hans
Prince Hans is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the third episode of the fourth season. He is portrayed by guest star Tyler Jacob Moore. Hans is based on the character of the same name from the Disney film, Frozen. History Before First Curse In the Southern Mountains, Prince Hans and his brothers prepare to seize the kingdom of Arendelle from Queen Elsa after discovering a cave in the North Valley harbors an urn capable of entrapping a magic user. Thus, he intends to imprison Elsa in the urn and rule Arendelle as king. Before they assemble for attack, Kristoff learns of their plan and reports it to Elsa. The two venture into the North Valley's cave and find the urn, but before it can be destroyed, Hans and three of his brothers surround the pair. Acting quickly, Elsa counters with ice magic, but she gives up the urn when Hans threatens Kristoff's life. In a smug tone, Hans remarks to Elsa that a monster shouldn't rule Arendelle, and he proceeds to uncap the relic. A white liquid pours out, but while all three believe the substance will trap Elsa, the Snow Queen arises from it. Having taken insult to Hans' previous comment, the Snow Queen turns him into an ice statue while the prince's brothers flee. After departing from the North Valley, Ingrid brings Hans and the urn to the royal castle and hides them in her old room wardrobe. After Second Curse Thirty years later, Arendelle unfreezes and Hans is freed from ice imprisonment. Declaring himself the new ruler of the kingdom, he quickly arrests Anna and Kristoff, but the pair fight their way out and flee. By paying an informant at the docks, he learns they are headed for the Enchanted Forest. Black Beard, enticed by Hans' promise of gold, agrees to comply in tricking Anna and Kristoff. The couple seek Black Beard in order to gain a wishing star, which can grant a wish if the user is pure-hearted. After the transaction is sealed, Hans and his brothers corner them. Sentenced to death, Anna and Kristoff are bound up and tossed into a coffer. Stubbornly, Anna insists Elsa will escape from the urn and take back the kingdom, but Hans informs her that thirty years have already passed. When she, in shock at this news, babbles on in hysterics, an annoyed Hans shuts the coffer. Lastly, Black Beard orders his crew to toss the luggage into the sea, which they promptly do. Unknown to Hans, the couple survive due to Elsa using the wishing star, which transports them to Storybrooke. After Anna, Elsa and Kristoff return to Arendelle, Hans is quickly dethroned. Notably, Anna gives him a much deserved punch in the face. It is not known what happens to Hans after this; whether he is imprisoned or sent home. Trivia *The ABC series’ describes him as, "a well-bred prince with a serious chip on his shoulder, a young man who burns to be king. Refined and well-spoken on the outside, Hans has a mean streak a mile wide and will do anything to claim the power and respect he thinks he deserves."http://tvline.com/2014/07/22/once-upon-a-time-frozen-hans-season-4/ *The name "Hans" is of German, Dutch and Scandinavian origin.http://www.behindthename.com/name/hans It is a short form of the name Johannes, the Latin form ofhttp://www.behindthename.com/name/johannes the Greek name Ioannes,http://www.behindthename.com/name/john itself derived from the Hebrew name Yochanan which means "God is gracious". Appearances References Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters